dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iced (MajinGogito)
Iced (pun on Icy) is an Arcosian and one of Brizzard's two older brothers. He is also the main antagonist of the Super Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos . He, like his brothers, are descendants of King Cold, but it is unknown if he is Frieza's descendant or Cooler's. He is first seen in the chapter, Brotherly Conversations. Iced may be a playable character in the fan made video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. He is a villain that, as an Arcosian, possesses a huge amount of transformations, but only his first and third form have been shown in the story. Overview Appearance Iced was briefly seen in his first form when he captured Tharos. Although, it is unknown how it looks since he wore a white long-sleeved cloak throughout the form's appearance. He may look similar to Sub Zero and Brizzard, since they are his brothers. His third form has been seen though. When he transforms, his white cloak tears and rips apart, revealing his much bigger and ferocious third form. This form looks similar to Frieza's fourth form at 100% power, but Iced has spikes sprouted all over his body including his shoulders and tails. He has huge, bloody eyes and a lot of increased muscular mass. He also has a long, stiff tail like all Arcosians. Personality Iced's personality is similar to all Arcosians and Brizzard. He is selfish, arrogant, and heartless towards everyone, including his own henchmen. As he becomes stronger, he becomes more coldblooded and bloodthirsty, saying things like he can barely control himself. Like Frieza and Brizzard, he enjoys crude humor and pain. He dubs himself, King of the Universe, even though in reality, he only owns less than 1/4 of it. Like Brizzard, Iced enjoys inflicting pain on his victims and he says that he lives off the painful screaming and pleading of his victims. He can become quite timid when he knows that he is overpowered by his opponent, such as when Tharos got stronger thanks to his Zenkai as well as his first ever transformation to the Super Saiyan form. He also fears the Super Saiyan transformation unlike his two brothers, which is shown when he cowers and pleads for mercy against the newly transformed, Super Saiyan Tharos. History Iced is a powerful Arcosian that was the leader of the Planet Trade Organization, while his brothers owned more advanced and powerful variations of the organization. He is a descendant of King Cold and is shown to be quite powerful like his ancestors. He was born on Planet Arcose as the middle child of his siblings, his brothers being Sub Zero and Brizzard. Despite being one of the oldest, Iced is easily frightened if someone is stronger than him or if he is on the edge of death, usually pleading for mercy. he also happens to be the weakest of the brothers. After decades, Iced was given ownership of the lowest version of the Galaxy Trade Organization, the Planet Trade Organization while his brothers (Brizzard and Sub Zero) got ownership of the Galaxy Trade Organization and the Solar System Trade Organization respectively. He acquired less than one-fourth of the universe after the death of his parents. It is shown that he fought many rulers and conquered hundreds of planets like his brothers. As time passed, he gained some followers from the soldiers of races he captured and planets he conquered. After learning that his brother had destroyed the Saiyans and that few survived, Iced became fascinated about killing or capturing one of the remaining Saiyans as if it would be the perfect trophy to showcase his strength. When he found where they were hiding, he headed to the unknown planet immediately. He hid in the shadows, not wanting to attract attention from Daikon, Kanta, or Tharos. When he came face-to-face with Tharos, he knocked the Saiyan out and carried him to a secret abandoned laboratory on the planet. He tortured Tharos and enjoyed every second of it until the torture began to anger and upset Tharos. The Saiyan burst out of the cage and transformed into a Super Saiyan, frightening Iced. The Arcosian became even more paranoid when Daikon tossed his friend a Senzu Bean, allowing a Zenkai to go along with the boy's new Super Saiyan state. The Arcosian didn't stand any chance against the newly ascended Tharos and was easily beaten and killed by the Saiyan. He sent a message to his brother, Sub Zero to alert him to avenge him by killing the Super Saiyan. Transformations Being an Arcosian, Iced has many transformations at his use. First Form Iced was seen in this form mostly throughout his time in the story. But it is unknown how he appears in this form since he wears a cloak that hides his entire body, but he may look similar to all Arcosians in their first form. Second Form Iced has never been seen in this form since he bypassed it and transformed straight into his third form. It may appear larger than his 1st form like other Arcosians are. Third Form Iced's third form has been seen though. When he transforms, his white cloak rips and breaks apart, revealing his third form. This form looks similar to Frieza's fourth form 100% power. But Iced has spikes growing all over his body including his shoulders and tails. He has huge, bloody eyes and a lot of muscular mass. He has a long, stiff tail like all Arcosians. He becomes even more cocky and terrifying in this form. Although it is one of Iced's strongest forms, it is shown to be much weaker than Brizzard's first form and slightly stronger than Sub Zero's 1st form. Fourth Form Iced's true form haven't been revealed, but is possibly is smaller than his 3rd form like all other Arcosians. Final Form It is unknown if Iced has a final form or if he isn't strong enough to acheive this form. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Pump Up *Full Power! *Flight *Ki Sense *Growl *Hi-Tension *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Ki Suppression *Transformation Combative Techniques *Beware my Power! *Death Beam *Death Ball *Supernova *Death Saucer *Tail Whip *I'll Show You Hell! *Galaxy Burst *Ki Blast *Ki Blast Barrage *Explosive Wave Kill List *Many races before his debut Super Saiyan Saga *One of his soldiers *Many unknown aliens on the Unknown Planet *His commander-in-chief to distract Tharos Battles *Iced (1st form) VS Tharos (Base) *Iced (1st form, 3rd form) VS Tharos (Super Saiyan), Daikon, and Kanta Trivia *He is the second-oldest of Brizzard's siblings *He hasn't been seen in his true form, just like his older brother, Sub Zero *He is the weakest of the brothers Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Leaders Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Arcosians Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Warrior Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Villains